


went hollow

by oh_la_fraise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reaction, spoilers for 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec finds them just a few inches shy of the front door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick reaction fic bc we can't have things too happy now can we? ;) Title is from Hello by Allie X which is a little inappropriately happy for this.

Alec finds them just a few inches shy of thefront door.

Magnus’s body is curled over Madzie’s like a blanket; it takes Alec a minute to realize Madzie is even there, tucked under Magnus’s broad chest.He’d been trying to protect her.It hadn’t been any use—there’s blood leaking out of the gills exposed on her neck.Magnus’s cat eyes stare at the ceiling, his body long and graceful.It’s the first time Alec has gotten to see the mark for any length of time.Magnus had let the glamor fall a few times briefly during sex—Alec had enjoyed finding the spot on Magnus’s thigh that made Magnus literally lose control.But he’d always put the glamor back up once he’d realized—Alec wanted to ask him to leave his eyes be, but he sensed Magnus was cautious about them.Alec didn’t want to make Magnus uncomfortable, so he’d tried to wait—until they were more serious, more comfortable, more in love. 

_Until._

Bile rises in Alec’s throat, and he stumbles, collapsing against the wall.There’s a ringing in his ears.When Jace had been kidnapped, Alec had spent hours agonizing: _what if, what if._ He’d had time to grow used to the horrible idea of being without his parabatai, to turn it over in his mouth until it tasted like ash.This was sudden, like a sword to chest.

His breath hitched.If only.

He isn’t sure how much time passes, but eventually Jace is there, face gentle.He’d been distraught before, and Alec had sworn that he’d comfort him as soon as he’d made sure Magnus was okay. Jace pulls Alec into his chest; this is the part where Alec knows he should react.Should cry, should scream, should mourn how unfair it all is.Instead, he trembles in silence as Jace holds him steady.

That night, when he finally drifts off to sleep, he dreams of finding Magnus safe outside the Institute, of saying _I love you,_ of holding him close and never letting go.

It’s the cruelest nightmare Alec has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at ohlafraise.tumblr.com


End file.
